


You Are My Sunshine (ERERI ONESHOT)

by tsukibimu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukibimu/pseuds/tsukibimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it was the end of the world, if it was your last moments alive, how would you spend it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine (ERERI ONESHOT)

Eren watched as the fires and explosions drew closer the secluded hill on which he and Levi sat in an endless embrace. He felt the tears roll down his face and buried his head in his lover’s chest. The world was on its deathbed, the world Eren had vowed to protect, to explore. And he and Levi had done so together, destroyed every last titan and then explored the world together. All of their friends, Armin, Mikasa, Historia, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Erwin, Hanji, Mike…all of them were gone. There were only Eren and Levi left – the last two people ever to live, the last ones to remember the stories, their own love story as well as the lives of all the others who had died to keep them alive.

“I love you,” Eren whispered.

“I love you too,” Levi, said back, his voice wavering ever so slightly. The two men, weary with old age, watched as their end grew closer and Eren felt Levi shift a little to look at him.

“Dance with me,” he whispered, shakily, “one last time.”

Eren nodded, unable to talk through his tears and let Levi pull him to his feet. The explosions and fires seemed muted now. They were together – in their own universe. Nothing could hurt them. They were immortal. Untouchable.

They wrapped their arms around each other on the grassy little hill and began to waltz, ignoring the chaos that signaled the end of the world. Gently, Levi began to sing in Eren’s ear, his voice honey-sweet, even in his old age, carrying clearly over the destruction in the background.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Eren sang the second line, his voice hoarse and nowhere near as heavenly as his lover’s.

“You make me happy, when skies are grey.”

Levi looked straight into Eren’s bright ocean-green eyes, a tear now running down his own, usually stoic face. Neither of the old men broke eye contact for a second to watch the end, they would stay looking into each other’s eyes until the very end.

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.”

Eren opened his mouth to sing the very last line, when it reached them. Their was an almighty bang and heat and pain and then the two lovers, dancing for the last time on their grassy hill were gone forever, the story of their love erased from the memories of everybody. Nobody would ever remember Eren and Levi and their unique, beautiful bond. There was nobody left to remember the titans and what everybody had gone through to eradicate them and take back the world, nobody to remember the trillions and billions who had died to reach the goal of peace.

There was nobody to remember the world with its rolling hills, high mountains and deep seas. There was nobody left to remember the two elderly men dancing for the last time on a small grassy hill, insignificant beings in the history of forever. No one was left to remember how in love they’d been, or the song they had sung in their last moments. They were nothing. Their love story was one of insignificance, but nevertheless, it was beautiful. Timeless. A ray of sunshine in the dark times.

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._


End file.
